yangs_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang's Team (Team)
Yang's Team is a team created by Yang. All of Ninjago's villains have joined except Morro and Pythor. History Yang planned to create a team from all of Ninjago's villains. He collected them all except Pythor and Morro. After Yang's defeat, the army disbanded. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Cryptor,_Kozu,_Chen,_Samukai_and_Morro_(Day_of_the_Departed) (1).png Samukai (1).png|Skulkin (Army) StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army Nindroids_in_TV_Episode_4.png|Nindroids Cultists.png|Anacondrai Cultists Wrayth53.png|Ghost Warriors Nadakhan and Sky Pirate Crew.jpg|Sky Pirates MoS70VermillionForces.png|Vermillion Army SOGMembers.png|Sons of Garmadon Dragon-keepers.png|Dragon Hunters DZ4Kcw4X0AY9vi .jpeg Acronix-Les mains du temps.jpg|Acronix (With hood) ThyDemonsOfEvil.png|The Oni, the most powerful group out of all the others Gallery (Members) Ninjago Yang.png|Yang lead the Team, before he was defeated. After his defeat he went to hiding and was never seen again. The_Overlord.png|The Overlord was the most powerful being in Ninjago, next to The Ultimate Evil. After Yang's defeat he, The Oni and The Preeminent formed another team to concuer Ninjago. Ultimate_Evil.jpg|The Ultimate Evil was the most powerful being in Ninjago. Yang summoned him and after Yang's defeat, he stole the crystal of the Yin Blade and used it to disguise himself as an Oni, to join The Overlord's Team. Nadakhan-L'ennemi_public_numéro_un (2).jpg|Nadakhan was Yang's advisor. After Yang's defeat, he become the leader and lead the team on serveral missions aganist The Overlord. Clouse_Human.jpg|Clouse was Yang's second in-command. After Yang's defeat, Clouse joined the Elemental Masters. GarmadonEvilSeason8.png|Lord Garmadon was resurrected by Yang. Eventually, he turned good and helped the Ninja afterwards. Kozu Hands of Time.png|Kozu was Yang's first general. After Yang's defeat he joined The Overlord's Army. Cryptor.png|Cryptor was Yang's second general. After Yang's defeat, he was reprogrammed by Nadakhan and even faced General Kozu, where he eventually met his demise. MoS01SamuFig.png|Samukai was Yang's third general. When Yang was defeated and The Overlord began to take over, Samukai returned to The Underworld to help the Skulkin fight the Oni. They proved to be no match and when the Ninja arrived, they escaped. Chen.jpg|Chen was a member of Yang's Team. When Yang was defeated, he tried to stop The Overlord from taking over Ninjago, but was captured, along with Iron Baron. They were freed by the other "villains" during the attack on The Overlord's Castle. AcronixwithoutHood.png|Acronix didn't do much when serving under Yang, besides sending the Ninja to the past. After Yang's defeat, he joined the Elemental Masters, along with his brother and Clouse. CruxwithoutHelmet.png|Krux is Acronix's twin brother. After Yang's defeat, he and his brother joined the Elemental Masters and fought aganist the Overlord and his army of Oni and Stone Warriors. Harumi_(Quiet_One).JPG|Harumi Iron_Baron.JPG|Iron Baron joined Yang's Team when they wisited the First Realm. After Yang's defeat, Iron Baron and the former villains tried to stop the Overlord from taking over Ninjago, but Iron Baron was defeated and inprisoned along with Chen. He was rescued by Nadakhan and the rest of the team. In the second assault, Iron Baron lead Dragon Hunters on both the sky and the ground and took out an Oni General himself. Omega.png|The Omega (The most powerful villain in the Sixteen Realms) Kruncha.png|Kruncha Nuckal.jpg|Nuckal Wyplash.jpg|Wyplash didn't do much, while serving under Yang. When the team disbanded, Wyplash returned to the Underworld, but they were soon anbushed by the Oni. They fought for months, but were losing. They escaped the Underworld when the Ninja and the Elemental Masters arrived. Frakjaw.jpg|Frakjaw Krazi.jpg|Krazi Bonezai.jpg|Bonezai SkulkinDimensions.png|A Random Skulkin MoSCArcturusFig.png|Arcturus (Currently) StoneArmyCreated (2).jpg|Stone General Giant_Stone_Warrior.PNG|Giant Stone Warrior Stone_Warrior.jpg|Stone Warrior Stone_Swordsman.jpg|Stone Swordsman Stone_Scout.jpg|Stone Scout Comic_Kirchonn.png|Kirchonn The Invincible Comic_Time_Ninja.png|Time Ninja Min-Droid.png|Min-Droid Eyesor.jpg|Eyezor Chope_et_Kapau-Élément_oublié (2).jpg|Kapau Chope.jpg|Chope KRAIT!!.jpeg|Krait was an Anacondrai Cultist. After Yang's defeat, he lead the Anacondrai Cultist's ground assault aganist The Overlord's Castle and took out many Oni and Stone Warriors. SlevenASnake.jpeg|Sleven Mechanic_S8 (2).jpg|The Mechanic Anacondrai_Serpent.jpg|The Anacondrai Serpent (The second largest snake in Ninjago and Clouse's pet) Soul_Archer.jpg|Soul Archer Bansha.jpg|Bansha Wrayth_(Ep._53).png|Wrayth Ghoultar.jpg|Ghoultar GhostNinja.png|Ghost Ninja GhostWarrior.png|Ghost Warrior Mission24_question3_answer (2).jpg|Flintlocke hqdefault (40).jpg|Dogshank Doubloon.jpg|Doubloon Doubloon,_Clancee,_Dogshank_and_Monkey_Wretch (2).png|Monkey Wretch Clancee_Drink.jpg|Clancee (Formely) hqdefault (39).jpg|Sqiffy Machia.jpg|Machia MoS70Commanders (2).png|Blunck Vermillion.jpg|Vermillion Warrior Killow.png|Killow (First Sons of Garmadon General) Ultra_Violet.jpg|Ultra Violet (Second S.O.G general) Mr_E (2).jpg|Mr. E (Third S.O.G general) Chopper_Maroon.png|Chopper Maroon (S.O.G thug) THEVICIOUS.png|Skip Vicious (Sawyer in a Youtube video) HeavyMetalSeason9.jpg|Heavy Metal (Formely, revaled to be Faith) Oni Warlord.png|Oni Warlord Screen Shot 2019-02-04 at 08.33.36|Oni Warrior Gallery (Weapons) Realm Crystal.png|The Realm Crystal is a Doorway to the 16 Realms and the "source" to defeat the Oni or weaken them perhaps. Yang stole it from Hiroshi's Labytinth Golden Armor.png|The Golden Armor was used by the Overlord in Season 3. Cyrus Borg kept it in the Stronghold, until the Overlord stole it back. Helmet of Shadows.jpg|The Helmet of Shadows was used by Garmadon and the Overlord. Somehow, it was moved to the Ninjago Museum of History. It was stolen by the Overlord to control the Stone Army. Sword of Sanctuary.png|The Sword of Sanctuary was used by Lloyd and Morro in Season 5, but made its way to the Borg Tower basement. Yang also stole it. After Yang's defeat the Ninja kept it on the Destiny's Bounty. Serpentine Staffs.jpg|The Serpentine Staffs used by the Serpentine were also a weapon used. It includes the Anacondrai Staff, Venomari Staff, Constrictai Staff, Fangpyre Staff, and the Hypnobrai Staff. These staffs were seen in Yang's Second Temple. Destructoid.png|The Destructoid is a Nindroid vehicle with saw weapons used by Cryptor in Season 3, but in Episode 34, Nya used it. It was used by Cryptor once again, under Yang's service and when he was reprogrammed. Cryptor used it to storm The Overlord's Castle, but he was killed, leaving the Destructroid in posession of Min-Droid. Mech Dragon.jpg|The MechDragon is a dragon with saws on it. It was destroyed sometime and brought back up to probably build Spaceship Arcturus. It was repaired by Nindroids, reprogrammed by Yang and was used to invade the Temple of Airjitzu. After Yang's defeat, it was reprogrammed by Nadakhan and was used to storm The Overlord's Castle. Sword of Souls.jpg|The Sword of Souls (Djinn Blade) was a super duper powerful weapon used by Nadakhan to trap who later would be the Resistance and the Ninja. It was destroyed due to the Alternate Timeline, but it was somehow rebuilt by Soto, who used it to trap Nadakhan. Nadakhan was freed later by Yang and he used the Djinn Blade aganist the Overlord's forces. Electrocobrai.png|The eel creatures, Electrocobrai, are used to power Nindroids. Techno Wu used them to recharge the Nindroid Army. Later, Yang took them to his Second Temple to power up the Nindroids even more. ThyDemonsOfEvil.png|The Oni are holding staffs, used to bring black smoke out of there to petrify anyone in their path. Krux was almost caught by one of the smoke tentacales, but Acronix saw it, allowing Krux to evade it. Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Teams Category:Ninjago Teams Category:Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Lego Villains